


❝falling for captain kim❞

by guccigukkk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Cruise Ships, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Titanic - Freeform, Titanic References, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccigukkk/pseuds/guccigukkk
Summary: a boring cruise made just for the riches, and jeongguk being the son of one of them, can't help but fall for a certain captain who makes him laugh and moan till he sees stars.





	1. Chapter 1

❝falling for captain kim❞

*

*

*

*

*

*

❝ _what's your name?_ ❞

*

❝ _ _me?.....renior kim.__ ❞

*

a boring cruise made just for the riches, and jeongguk being the son of one of them, can't help but fall for a certain captain who makes him laugh and moan till he sees stars. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

❝kim taehyung x jeon jeongguk❞

*

❝short story / one shot❞

*

❝read the book in black background if possible❞

*

❝warnings❞

*

-strong language

-smut 

-kinks

-random makeouts

-formal addressing

-short chapters

-lower case intended

*

❝©Copyright©❞

*

All rights reserved to the author Smile Beautiful. No part of this may be produced in any form or means. No part of this story will be reproduced, rewritten, or stored without the owners' consent. All attempts to do so without permission will be dealt with swiftly and accordingly.

This is a pure work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the authors' imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

@guccigukkk

Wattpad 2019 & AO3 2019

*

❝ ** _~Coming Soon~_** ❞


	2. ❝one❞

*

❝sir jeon...it's time❞ jeongguk's right hand or more specifically his 'bodyguard' hoseok knocked on the younger's door.

❝hyung how many times do i have to tell you to call me jeongguk for heaven's sake i am what-four years younger to you!❞ the younger groaned as the older entered his posh room.

❝you know if someone hears me saying that, then that would be the last day you will be seeing me. so better not take any chances.❞ his hyung replied, putting the shiny polished black shoes he had brought with him on the ground.

❝at least call me jeongguk while we are alone i feel like in few days i might as well as introduce myself as sir or mister, cause literally every calls me that!❞ the younger put forth his problem knowing there won't be any solution to it, cause calling with respect comes with the package of being korea's biggest 'lingerie' company son. 

❝fine. now if you are done can we leave cause i don't want to be kneeling in front of your mother just because you are five minutes late.❞ hoseok requested, and made the younger wear his shoes and tightening the buckles.

as they both were about to leave jeongguk stopped and looked at his vast room, van gogh's paintings and shakespeare's qoutes delicately adoring every corner of his room, peach sheets folded and velvet curtains drawn.

❝jeongguk...it's only for three months....❞ hoseok rested his hand on the younger's shoulder.

jeongguk nodded and closed the door, the only door which lead to his freedom was closed as he reached the humongous seaport to departure for his three month cruise from korea to europe.


	3. ❝two❞

*

five hours down two thousand one hundred and eighty seven left. 

jeongguk has been counting scratch that he _is_ still counting, it would be a lie if someone said that the well etiquette gentlemen wasn't smart, figuring out the sales drops and rise in the past ten years in just three minutes thats how fast jeongguk's mind worked. 

a knock interrupted jeongguk's countdown to his freedom, he got up and quickly hasten his silk robe and opened the door to find his mom.

❝eomma❞ jeongguk bowed before the elegant man in front of him, yes a man. kim seokjin, as far as someone could go reckless this man crossed all limits. marrying kim namjoon, owner of the famous alcohol company beam suntory; exposing his sexuality and modeling for his own lingerie company.....hell to be, living in 1912 the man has it all. 

queer

gay

disgrace

drag queen

man whore

all those words would be the first thing coming to every person's brain when they heard about about the man, but when they looked at him; their world falls in front of themselves cause the man is gorgeous; known as worldwide handsome. so being gay and cross-dressing for his own company won't be an issue right?

❝jeongguk-ah, didn't i tell you get ready?❞ jin walked inside the room, seeing the crease-free attire still resting on jeongguk's bed.

❝sorry eomma❞ jeongguk apologized.

❝sweet pea don't be, more than ever i think it's me who should be sorry. i brought you here, took your freedom away but my bunny you soon need to find someone in your life. everyone needs love. i want you to find someone...anyone. even if it is a maid i don't care i want you to be happy bunny. i seen enough of you being sad, so please...i request you.❞ jin ended walking up to his only son and softly held his cheeks.

❝yes eomma.❞ jeongguk said, not meeting his mother's eyes as a sign of respect.

❝now get ready, eomma is really proud of you bunny.❞ jin leaned forward and kissed jeongguk's forehead.

the younger nodded, his maids came in and made him wear a light peach suit with a black blouse. they styled his silk hair and scented him with a perfume which made him smell like the ocean.

soon jeongguk with his parents linking eachothers arms entered the dining room. the room went silent as everyone's jaw dropped to see the kim couple and their adopted son jeon jeongguk. jeongguk felt his anxiety rise as men and women started whispering about him.

❝so this is jeon jeongguk?❞

❝he is so handsome❞

❝he is so well behaved❞

❝oppa....❞

❝i heard he is single!❞

❝i want him!❞

jeongguk followed his parents like a dog on a leash, he was currently being introduced to other 'riches' as jeongguk likes to label them. 

he bowed to random people and warmly smiled to all of them. he introduced himself in korean, english, german, french and spanish. well namjoon raised him well, despite being born in busan the male studied in the greatest school and university in Pennsylvania, korean seemed more foreign to him than ironically english. soon they all sat on the labeled seats on the vast dining table as bread sticks for starters.

he felt eyes on him as he carefully ate his bread, and wiped it with a napkin. 

❝he is perfect, imagine how gentle he must be in bed.❞ two girls wearing pearly necklaces spoke from the table behind jeongguk.

❝fuck...my pussy is wet...❞ another women spoke.

jeongguk felt bile rising up his throat, he hastily got up and bowed and excused himself. he took endless turns in the maze, until he reach the cruise's deck. the last corner of the ship. his hands touched the cold railing and he instantly relaxed. his hands involuntarily reached the inside pocket of his suit and grabbed the thick cigar. he placed the stick in his mouth and searched for the lighter, he mentally cursed as he realized that the poor lighter was currently resting in one of his suitcase in his first class luxury room. 

as he was about to remove the stick, his cigar was lit, and a deep voice spent chills down his spine in the freezing night.

❝as much as i hate someone smoking on my ship, you look like you need it darlin'.❞


	4. ❝three❞

*

a sudden breeze made the cigar's flame flicker, and involuntarily both the male's hands covered the thick stick. 

despite the flame's heat jeongguk felt the other male's comparatively cold yet slender. and that's when jeongguk made one of his life's biggest decision, he looked up....and his eyes met the other males.

and _god_

those pair of eyes. a dark golden shimmering in the dark night. unlike jeongguk the male perfectly camouflaged the night.

golden orbs like the stars

thin slender fingers like the freezing wind

deep voice like the dark water and sky

jeongguk's mind froze he didn't know how to respond, both the males were so close he didn't even realize the cigar was ready and was already leaving ashes on the wooden floor of the cruise's deck. 

the other male removed his hands and clicked the silver lighter's head back on.

while jeongguk was still staring, the stick in his hand slowly releasing an amaretto flavored scent. 

the other male in front of him raised his specifically left eyebrow and jeongguk finally came back to his senses.

❝i-i am s-sorry-❞ just as jeongguk was about to drop the stick and crush it, the male caught it in his long fingers and commented

❝uh-hmm a wise man will never let a cigar go pristine.❞ and yet again jeongguk felt the voice echo and softly ring in his ears. 

and what came next was just not expected for the young venerable man. the male tapped the rough tuck of the cigar on jeongguk's plush lips. and without any hesitation jeongguk granted the entrance and the cigar was placed and balanced between his lips, jeongguk felt the male's leaden gaze as he slowly sucked in and before his hands could to pull it out the male had already done it.

jeongguk felt dizzy as he realized he was still holding the smoke in, he slowly let go and stared as the male took a smoke from the same cigar, his lips even more thicker and more pungent tone than jeongguks.

jeongguk noticed the male had thick black mullet that touched the collar of his white shirt, and moreover the man spoke in _english_

jeongguk was sure the man was korean due to his facial features but....never has he met a korean who spoke to him english, the only ones were his mom and dad.

he wanted to know more about this man, he interested jeongguk.

 _❝what's your name?❞_ jeongguk asked suddenly.

the male let out the smoke and replied.

_❝me?....renior kim.❞_

_jeongguk paused and let out the softest fit of giggles surprising the male._


	5. ❝four❞

*

❝what?❞ 'renoir kim' asked as he started at jeongguk giggling while holding the railing. and he swore to his holy sweet mother, never had he seen a person resembling a freaking bunny.

face forming millions of delicate wrinkles 

silky raven hair

little button nose scrunched

two top front bunny tooth

and the most important....

the male's clouded grey doe eyes

kim wondered if the male also hopped and ate like a bunny.

❝s-sorry....❞ jeongguk finally stopped, tiny specks of tears in his eyes. kim mentally thought, 

_was his speech that obvious?_

❝it's just that i was expecting something like hanseol or park hyun.❞ jeongguk stated, and took the stick in his hand, inhaling once again.

❝oh darlin' you are quite peculiar, though i must question is 'hanseol' the type of name of a young handsome male you come across on a cruise's deck?❞ kim ran his through his locks.

❝nothing like that, just a wild guess❞ jeongguk smiled and passed the stick.

kim held the stick and twirled it in fingers.

❝cigars are a classy way to commit suicide.❞ he looked over to jeongguk, taking a long inhale. 

❝i guess you could say that.❞ jeongguk shrugged his shoulders.

❝what's your reason love?❞ jeongguk blinked, _love?_

he saw as kim tapped the cigar on the railing letting the ash fall and disappeared in the calm waves.

❝eomma wants me to fall in love. which might not happen, probably going to get married to one of appa's colleagues daughter.❞ jeongguk said, leaning the railing, looking at the cruise's lights reflect and make the water look pale pink.

❝now that's a highly specific reason.❞ kim snickered.

❝don't laugh.❞ jeongguk frowned, the other male suddenly came closer, pressing the stick once again on jeongguk's lips. 

jeongguk inhaled and slowly released the smoke, he felt the latter's body hovering over his, pressing his back against the railing.

❝ _ **o'hell, to choose love...**_ ❞ kim began

❝ _ **by another's eyes.**_ ❞ both ended.

jeongguk was astonished, _a korean knowns how to speak english and knowns shakespere!?_

both smiled...both mesmerized...under starlight.

❝thou remember darlin', _**the course of true love, never did run smooth.**_ ❞ kim added, jeongguk nodded for like an student studying laws of life. both finally realized that the stick was done, just the hard tuck left in the latter's palm.

❝i should go...❞ jeongguk whispered.

the other nodded, and moved aside letting jeongguk walk away.

❝does my little bard, have a name?❞ raising his eyebrow the latter spoke.

❝ ** _what's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_** _ **.**_ ❞ jeongguk replied with a smirk, now walking backwards facing the latter.

❝touché❞ the latter grinned, leaning again the railing.

❝jeongguk jeon.❞ jeongguk revealed.

as he was about to take a turn, the latter spoke.

❝ _taehyung kim, love._ ❞ the deep voice whispered.

jeongguk looked back, and to his little surprise the latter was gone. 


	6. ❝five❞

*

morning rose, the first morning on the cruise. jeongguk yawned on his bed, he flipped sideways and saw the packed suitcases and packages on the floor. he decided to unpack everything after breakfast. he got up, dressed up and headed towards his private eating arena.

he found his mom siting on one of the chairs reading a newspaper.

❝good morning eomma.❞ jeongguk bowed, making jin smile.

❝my bunny, good morning to you too.❞ he said. hoseok beside the male was about to pull out a chair for jeongguk, but jeongguk resisted and pulled it out for himself. 

he was served tea, he took a spoon and stir until the sugar put was dissolved.

❝so....was it my bad eye or did little bunny came back yesterday all flustered?❞ jin asked peeking from paper.

jeongguk choked on his sip, but drank it down nonetheless. 

❝n-no❞ he stuttered, jin threw away the newspaper and hoseok was quick to catch it.

❝tell me about it~❞ jin rested his face in his hand and leaned on the table with a grin.

❝eomma it's nothing....just met a person❞ jeongguk didn't like lying to his parents but felt too shy revealing topics like these.

❝ooo, i would like to really know if things elevate.❞ jin reached forward and pulled jeongguk's cheeks.

❝y-yeah not gonna happen.❞ jeongguk sighed out and picked up a fashion magazine, and the first thing he saw was his mother wearing red lingerie.

❝did the photo shoot come out good?❞ jin asked, looking at his son flip all the pages which contained him wearing sexual inner wear. 

❝all the photoshoots you do are always good eomma.❞ jeongguk complimented, he sometimes wished he looked like jin cause hell that man was drop dead gorgeous.

❝thank you bunny, now i am going to take a rest. don't forget tonight we have party where you are going to meet the cruise's owners and captains.❞ jin got up and jeongguk was quick to bow the elder, replying with a 'of course eomma.'

after the elder departed the room jeongguk scoffed.

❝a party with the captains, how fun~❞ 

❝you never know❞ hoseok smiled and served jeongguk his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk  
> ~Smile Beautiful


End file.
